Just Another Friday Night
by Rubyrose82
Summary: Just a little drabble about his daughters first date! Enjoy! I'm considering this a little epilogue to my Royal Pains mulitchapter series!


Just a little drabble about his daughters first date! Enjoy! I'm considering this a little epilogue to my Royal Pains mulitchapter series! Heres a link to that!

"Babe we talked about this. You can't do that whole "look at me I'm a pirate" thing you always do to intimate people," Emma sighed utterly embarrassed of her husbands dad routine. Emma and Killian both sat at their kitchen table waiting for their daughter Thea to finish getting ready for her first date. She was already fifteen years old and was as beautiful as her mother, which worried her father.

"I do no such thing. Frankly I'm insulted that you even think I would do that! But god I liked it better when she couldn't walk. It made things so much easier," Killian muttered rubbing his eyes. He was having a hard time letting go of his little princess. He knew she was growing up and this was bound to happen sooner or later but he was hoping for much later.

"Oh come on babe you were their age once like 300 years ago…" Emma teased her husband trying to lighten the mood.

"Um excuse me it was more like 200. God, I just hope he's nothing like me," Hook prayed while nervously tapping his fingers against the table.

"What? Why can't he be like you? You don't want our daughter to date a sweet, handsome and charming young man?" She smiled wondering what he meant.

"Sweet? I'm a father's worst nightmare! I'm actually truly shocked that David didn't kill me in Neverland," He indicated rolling his eyes.

"Oh please Killian you're not so bad. And kill might be a strong choice of words. It was more like badly harm." Emma jested cracking a giggle. But she could tell he was still having a hard time letting go. "She's gonna be fine Killy. She's smart, just let her be a teenager okay?" She pleaded with her husband.

When the doorbell rang Killian was the first to jump. Emma had never in her life seen him run so fast. God, this was gonna be a long night.

Kilian simply opened the door with a meniousing grin upon his face and greeted the sixteen year old boy in front of him. He was dressed in black jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. His blonde hair was neatly combed to the side and his black shoes shined.

"Uh, hi. Is Thea here?" The boy questioned still standing on the front porch.

"Yes," Killian replied with a straight face.

"Well, can I see her?" He requested in a polite manner.

"No," Hook stated his face still bearing no emotion or hints to what was going through his mind.

"No?"

"We have to have a quick chat first before you see my daughter," Hook replied giving him an icy cold stare. He escorts the frightened boy to the dining room and gestures him to sit down.

"Have a seat. So what's your name?" He asked, the first of many questions of the night.

"Um, it's Kyle," The boy mumbled doing his best to keep eye contact even though Killians' stare felt like a thousand daggers to the gut.

"Mmm Kyle. What an odd name. So Kyle what's your interest in my daughter?" He demanded tapping his hook against the table, making sure his daughter date could see every inch of it.

"Um like why I'm interested in her?" Kyle nervously muttered quickly trying to find an acceptable answer.

"I believe that is what I just said," Hook glared crossing his arms as he casually leaned back in his chair.

"Um well probably her sense of adventure," Kyle replied hoping that his answer was a reasonably safe bet that still happened to be true. But nothing changed, Killian's demeanor was still sour and standoffish.

"Or her smile?" Kyle tried again hoping this time he would be right.

"Would you like something to drink Kyle?" Emma asked attempting to rescue him.

"Yes please Mrs. Jones," Kype gulped trying to clear is throat. Emma could help but laugh. She knew the poor kid was probably about to pee his pants but from the outside it was pretty funny. Even though she begged him not to do this whole dad routine she had to admit it was incredibly sweet how protective she was over their little girl.

"So, what do you intend to do tonight with Thea?" Killian fired another question to the terrified teenager across from him.

"Um we were planning on going to the movies," Kyle replied hoping that this answer was acceptable.

"Do you know what I'm planning on doing tonight?" Hook raised a single brow.

"What?" He gulped almost choking on his words.

"Every Friday I sharpen my Hook to make sure it's in tip top shape," Killian twisted his arm side to side so the light could catch the steel just right.

"Well, that's nice," He hesitated. Killian could see the little veins in his neck strain slightly at his last remark.

"Yes, yes it is. Tell me Kyle, do you know what happens to people who cross Captain Hook?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the hook."

"See, your learning. I like you Kyle. Oh one more thing how tall are you?" Killian smiled reaching for a pad and paper.

5'10 why?" The teen wondered while his eyes shifted to what Hook was writing.

"Just wanted to know how tall to make the casket that all. You know just in case you hurt my little girl," He grinned like he was just simply talking about the weather.

Before Killian could ask anymore questions Thea walked down the stairs in a pink lace dress with strappy sandals. She took one look at their dining room table and flipped.

"Dad, you promised! Thea groaned completely and utterly mortified by her father's actions.

"What? I promised I would be nice! This is nice!" Her father dropped his shoulders and raised his hook and hand like nothing was a big deal.

"God I should have just been a normal teenager and snuck out!" Thea moaned loudly making sure everyone in the house could hear. Without another word the front door opened and in walked Henry.

"Hey Killian what's this text saying that you need backup? Is everything okay-" Henry asked but paused as soon as he saw the whole family and a stranger at the table.

"Are you serious dad you called Henry? What is grandpa hiding in the closet somewhere or something?!" She fumed covering her face with her hands.

"Hi, I'm Henry Thea's much older brother," He moved towards him extending his hand while puffing up his shoulders and standing up as tall as he could.

"Okay we are going, goodnight!" Thea shouted dragging her date out of his chair and headed for the door.

"Remember Kyle, Treat her well or we will be having a date of our own next Friday," Killian smiled flashing him his hook. Emma held in her laugh as long as she could before bursting into a giggle fit.

"God I need a drink."

Thanks for reading! follow me on tumblr captain-swan-coffee 


End file.
